30 Songs for 30 Stories
by aedy
Summary: 30 different songs for 30 different stories all Puckurt.
1. I Like You So Much Better When

_A/N: I'm taking part in the 30 Days of Drabble in June over at the Puckurt community. My theme is 30 Songs. If you have a song you'd like to see turned into a Puckurt story, just drop it in a comment or message! _

_ **I like you so much better when you're naked,  
I like me so much better when you're naked.** _

Kurt had tried copious times to give a meaning to what had been happening for months now. If he were to pint-point the moment when exchanging insults had turned into exchanging scorching kisses, he wouldn't have been able to do it.

Every time they got to the end of whatever it was they were doing, a million ways to break it up came on the point of Kurt's tongue, but the problem was that Puck had the habit of going from infuriating to sweet in the matter of a second. It was irritating. It was frustrating. It was also nice and it made Kurt forget all his clever come-backs.

Kurt's eyes kept turning to stare at Puck while he got dressed no matter how hard Kurt tried to divert his gaze to anything else in the room. Finally, he huffed and squeezed them shut. Then he turned to his nightstand and moved around the magazines to get to the packet of cigarettes at the bottom.

"I didn't know you smoked," Puck commented, glancing briefly at Kurt from over his shoulder, his hands busy tying his shoelaces.

Kurt shrugged. The truth was that, just like many other things, Kurt only did that because of Puck. Too much pressure and too much desire to forget how incapable of saying no he was, too much feelings that kept up a steady battle inside him.

He still wondered how it had all began or why it kept going on for that matter. Puck was hot, sure, but was that really what it was all about? And what about the times Puck asked him to come over for dinner, why did he accept?

With his brow furrowed, he put out his cigarette and pulled himself up on his knees making his way to the edge of the bed where Puck was sitting. His hands rested on Puck's shoulders and then slowly slid down to undo the buttons of the shirt Puck had just finished doing. "Take them off," he whispered, because he liked Puck so much better when he was naked, he liked himself so much better when Puck was naked. In some contorted way, it was all easier because Kurt could pretend that that was all it was between them. Physical research of pleasure, that was all, really.


	2. So Soon

_**I know you need someone too. This just feels so soon** _

Puck thought he had left behind the half-lived stories but here he was again staring at someone that was saying it was over. He wondered why it took him by surprise. While Kurt was going on about this being better for everyone, how they could find happiness with someone else, he kept asking himself where did he go wrong? Didn't he pay enough attention to Kurt? Wasn't he good enough in bed? Wasn't he a good enough boyfriend? Wasn't he what Kurt deserved?

"Noah?" Kurt's voice was tentative and when Puck looked up into his eyes, he found sympathy there and, for just a moment, he hated Kurt, hated the fact that he still loved him, loved him just as much as he did that morning when he had left for work with a kiss and a, "See you later."

"We were just taking time but it wasn't working, you know it."

Puck scoffed, almost shouted, 'what are you talking about?' He shook his head and pushed away his mug. He got up, took a step and stopped. When Puck turned to look at him, Kurt seemed relieved. It hurt more than anything else. He opened his mouth as if to say something, as if trying to beg Kurt to stay. Then a voice in his mind asked if it was worth it.

He shook his head again and started to leave.

"I hope that in time we will be able to be friends again."

Kurt's words stopped him in his tracks. He wanted to laugh and call Kurt crazy but Puck knew himself enough to realize that he wouldn't be letting Kurt go whether that meant suffering by being just friends.

*****

The first time Puck met Dough he tried to play it cool. He extended his hand and shook the guy's with a fake smile on his face and a "nice to meet you" that actually meant, "I hope you fell down the stairs and break a leg... maybe both."

But Kurt was smiling so Puck sucked it up throughout the evening.

They were outside the Restaurant waiting for a cab when Puck glanced at Kurt, Kurt who was wrapped around someone else's arm, and decided it was enough. He turned around without saying anything sure that Kurt wouldn't even notice. He counted ten steps before Kurt's voice calling his name finally reached his ears, not that he was waiting for Kurt to ask him to stay.

Kurt ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Noah, what..."

"I understand, I do, he's someone better," he said in one breath, keeping his eyes on the ground. "Maybe he'll get you better than I ever did," he added and thought, 'but won't ever love you half of how much I loved you.' "But it's been just... just five months. It's not enough time. Fuck!" he swore and looked straight into Kurt's confused eyes. "I still think about you, okay? This being friends isn't working."

He made himself pull out of Kurt's grasp, not that Kurt put up a fight to keep him there, and took a few steps back. He raised his hands in surrender and shrugged. "It seems beneath me, but sometimes it's not so easy to wish you well and let you go. I know you need someone but this... this just feels so soon." He sighed, his shoulders dropping under the weight of what he was feeling. "Why can't you just be lonely?" he asked in a half-whisper and hated himself, wondered how much lower he could sink.

He didn't wait for an answer.

"When did you last speak with Kurt?" Finn was dressed in his uniform. He had barely been back but was already over at Puck's, a cold beer in one hand and his fingers twisting his wedding band.

"A few months ago."

Finn rolled his eyes behind Puck's back and took a sip of his beer. "When?" he asked unrelenting.

Puck finally gave up, closing his ledger and running a hand over his shaved head. "I don't know. Christmas I think."

"What?"

"I said..."

"I heard but dude, we're in July."

"I know. I've been pretty busy lately."

Finn shook his head and got up. He put his beer down on Puck's desk and came to stand next to him. "Rachel says that some things should just stay broken. Like Me and Quinn or her and Lima, but I don't think I agree." He patted Puck twice and then picked up his beer again. "Maybe you could talk it out with him."

"He's taken."

"So what?"

"I'm not going to chase after him, Finn."

"Isn't he worth it?"

Puck frowned down at the page and voiced what he had known all along. "I'm the one who's not worth it."

"That's so stupid," Finn commented before leaving.

Puck kept staring at the ring Finn's beer had left on his desk long after he had been left alone. He wanted Kurt, probably always would, but it was better this way.

*****

They met again in October, in a bar of all places. Puck was relaxing after a day spent under the sun and Kurt was staring at his drink with a bored expression on his face. He had no intention of going over, in fact he had turned around to leave when Meg, the barmaid, called his name. His eyes found Kurt's instead of Meg's and he willed himself to shifts its focus.

"Hey babe."

"It's been ages. Where have you been hiding?"

Puck shrugged, his eyes diverting back to where Kurt was staring at him.

"Well, now that you're here, what can I get you?"

Meg was pretty, in a swimsuit-magazine kind of way. Sun kissed skin and blond hair, Californian to the bone and back in high school she would have been Puck's perfect wet dream, but he had stopped noticing those things. He flirted back with her barely to pass the time.

"A beer is fine."

"Coming right up."

He started staring at the counter drumming his fingers against the wood. He felt Kurt standing behind him before he could check once again if Kurt was still staring at him.

"Hey." Kurt's voice was tentative and shy, and it brought Puck back of years.

"Hey, Kurt."

"How are you?"

Puck noticed how Kurt's fingers kept fidgeting. He wondered why Kurt was nervous. "How's... What was his name?" he pretended not to know even though that name had been the center of his hate for the last year.

Kurt's lips stretched into a grin. "It was Dough but we're through."

Puck nodded. It felt dangerously close to meaning something. He wondered if it would made a difference if he said now that he missed Kurt but something kept him from uttering the words and he knew it wasn't pride as much as self-preservation.

"Sorry to hear that."

Small talk wasn't them so they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Puck took a breath and glanced to Meg to see if his beer was coming.

"You didn't answer. How are you?"

Puck shifted his gaze to Kurt and licked his lips slowly. "I'm good." It was half a life. He was better now, keeping busy with his business and Finn and Rachel. "You?"

"Good."

Puck nodded and smiled. "Great to hear that." Then it was just too awkward. "I have to go," he said quickly.

It was still too soon.


	3. Why Am I the One?

**Song: Why Am I the One? by Fun**

_Why am I the one always packing up my stuff?_

Rachel wasn't even really his girlfriend but it still stung when he was dumped even from the girl everyone hated.

Quinn was beautiful in that kind of way that makes you want to show her around and tell all the boys that she's your girl. Puck liked to call her his own for a while. She broke Puck's heart more than anyone else ever could. The first time he fell in love. The first time he was left wondering what was wrong with him. He calls himself a fool for thinking that nothing could go wrong.

Lauren was the love he didn't see coming. So different from the girls he was used to, Puck was sure that it meant that things were changing. Except that they never really did. In the end, he was still left broken-hearted.

Finishing high school with no girlfriend is perfect because he has kind of given up on love and relationships. If no one ever wants him past the sex, he won't want anyone past the pleasure.

**GLEE**

When Puck moves to Los Angeles there are more people, the start always different, the ending always unchanging. He falls in love without planning to and waits for the next in line to break his heart and people never disappoint him.

**GLEE**

He's twenty-five when he gets back to Lima for the first time. It's Summer and if it wasn't for the fact that his business got so successful that he now has employees, he wouldn't even have considered going back.

He sees Kurt for the first time in seven years at Burt's garage. Kurt's dressed in his usual strange clothes but holds himself with real confidence like he's not pretending to not care about other people but actually couldn't give a damn about it. He's sitting on a stool next to a car where Burt is working passing things before his dad has to ask for them.

Kurt looks up just as Puck is about to call out to him. Kurt stops mid-sentence and then smiles with honest happiness and it warms Puck in a strange way, it reminds him of being in high school and crushes that never really went away.

"Look what the cat dragged back inside!" He's up and hugging Puck before Puck can say anything.

"Hey Kurt," he finally manages returning the hug.

From there it's almost all surreal. Kurt asks him out to lunch and they find themselves sharing a meal and old stories as if they were the best of friends, as if they were still eighteen and it feels perfect.

**GLEE**

They've been together for three months, time pretty much lived between airports and phones, when Puck realizes that he's not waiting for the other shoe to drop. He's still in that stage where everything feels ten times better just because of the person at his side. He even thinks that the sun shines more brightly in the morning while he's cooking breakfast to Kurt and Kurt is still half-asleep on the other side of the table.

He realizes that for once he gets the feeling that he's right where he belongs, not somewhere but with someone, the right one, and he doesn't want to think about how everything could finish.

Yet, sometimes he wonders if Kurt feels as much as he does, he almost wants to ask Kurt, "if you love me, could you let me know?"

It takes him another month to realize that Kurt says it with facts more than with words and it's the best way. It's in the way Kurt holds him and in the way they kiss and Puck wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Ever After

**Song: Ever After by Marianas Trench.  
_After all, I could be your perfect disaster, you could be my ever after..._**

Puck and Kurt met one day in late September. Kurt was standing in front of the bulletin board looking through colored fliers advertising apartments looking for owners.

He quickly discarded half of them because for one reason or another, they didn't convince him.

His eyes fell on a pink flier and something made him reach towards it. However, before he could get to it, a hand appeared out of nowhere and snatched it. Kurt scowled and turned around to look at whoever had been so rude.

"I saw that first," he said, and got a raised eyebrow in response. He thought he should have expected that someone who thought a Mohawk was a good choice of haircut wouldn't know the first thing about politeness.

"Sorry dude, you were too slow."

The guy left before Kurt could come up with a clever response.

**GLEE**

Kurt was still looking for an apartment when he saw Puck again. This time it was Puck the one standing in front of the bulletin board.

"They saw your ridicoulus haircut and kicked you out?" Kurt said by way of greeting.

Puck turned around ready to tell off whoever had dared speak to him that way. However, when he saw that it was Kurt, he snapped his mouth shut. "Oh, it's you."

Kurt regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"That hole sucked so I'm still looking for a place where to park my shit."

"Such a way with words."

They stood side by side in silence, their eyes studying the colored advertisements.

"Maybe we could share."

Kurt snorted. "Yeah, right."

"No, I'm serious." He turned around and extended his hand to Kurt trying to look as friendly as possible. "Name's Puck."

Kurt waited a moment and then another and then finally extended his own hand and shook Puck's. "Kurt."

**GLEE**

A year later they were still living together, shared some classes and everyone knew Kurt as "Puck's friend" because Puck and his parties were famous and so in some way Kurt was cool too for people.

They had also somehow become friends, the kind that sits closer than normal and shares sordid details and gets each other with one look.

Puck was embarrassing at times, picking up fights for stupid things and scaring away Kurt's dates without having to utter a single word.

Kurt was sure he would have hated someone like Puck and yet…

And yet Kurt loved the evenings spent on the couch together, and Puck eating waffles in the morning, and the all-night sessions on books, and Puck running up to him as soon as the football match was over, hugging Kurt still covered in dirt and sweat.

The realization that he was in love with Puck hit him like a punch to the guts, it made him stop for a moment and breath out, "Oh!" while they were sitting in a shitty cinema and Puck kept cleaning his greasy hands on his jeans.

**GLEE**

It took him Puck kissing him on New Year's Eve to face up to the truth.

Puck kissed him softly and smiling, just to wish him a happy new year. But Kurt found out that he didn't want it to ever end.

He sneaked his arms around Puck's neck and pushed himself closer, felt Puck stop for a moment before starting all over again.

He thought, in some part of his brain, that Puck was his perfect disaster.


	5. Nanì

**Song: Nany by Pierdavide Carone**

_Dimmi perchè tu ami sempre gli altri ed io amo solo te. Dimmi perchè mi hai chiesto di andar via quando ti ho detto, "vieni via con me"..._ (Tell me why you always love the others and I love only you.  
Tell me why you asked me to leave, when I told you "come away with me"...)

Puck's hands closed over Kurt's shoulders to bring him down on his lap.

Kurt's breath was hot on the side of Puck's face, his voice hoarse in Puck's ear.

Puck kept his eyes open. It had taken a lot to get Kurt to do it like this, face to face, nowhere to hide except against skin. He felt fingers digging in his back, nails scratching...

He wanted to lean his nose on Kurt's shoulder but the fear of smelling some other man on that skin he had spent hundreds of dollars loving, kept him away.

His eyes focused on the wall a moment and then closed so that his fantasy could replace those cheap motel walls with the white of his own home.

He pushed upwards with his hips and bought Kurt down with his hands.

A moan. A broken call of his name.

Puck's hands slid down Kurt's arms, across his chest, over his thighs and finally found peace around his hips. Puck pushed himself forward and laid Kurt down on the bed.

He bit his lips to keep himself from saying, "I love you" because of the fear of Kurt's job making him answer, "I love you too".

They finished. Puck laid down beside Kurt, panting. Their shoulders touching.

"Come away with me."

Silence.

"You should go."

Sheets crinkling.

Bedsprings creaking.

Puck waited, for what, he had no idea. He knew there were going to be people after him like there had been before. So many false self-proclaimed heroes that would want to save Kurt.

He stood up and got dressed while the shower started running in the adjacent bathroom. He wondered if he was going to come back again, when it would be time to kiss goodbye... perhaps that time had long since passed.

He walked to the door and out of the room, meeting for an instant the gaze of another lonely soul.


	6. Stereo Heart

**Song: Stereo Heart by Gym Class Heroes_  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks.  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks.  
Thought love was death,  
But now you're changing my mind._**

When you get dumped over and over again, self-esteem issues are unavoidable. No matter how much of a badass he thought he was, the fact that he had never been the one to break up with someone had left him with doubts of how worth he could actually be, of what could be wrong with him.

So, ever since Kurt had agreed to go out on a date, and Puck still couldn't believe that it had actually happened, he kept feeling as if he was waiting for something to go wrong, for Kurt to wake up and realize what a big mistake it all was. There were times when he had to stop himself from asking Kurt what could someone like him see in someone like Puck and there were other times when Kurt would open his mouth to say something and Puck would automatically think, "This is it."

After six months of being together and Kurt still had to break up with him, Puck decided to be honest with him. He was sitting on Kurt's bed, his hands running nervously over his knees. "I'm waiting for you to dump me."

Kurt stopped flipping through his magazine and looked up at him with an expression that was a mix of confusion and disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"I said…."

"I heard what you said but why in the world would you think that?"

"Everybody gives up on me at one time or another. Why wouldn't you?"

Kurt's expression softened and he sat up, slowly making his way over to Puck. He slid his hand in Puck's and entwined their fingers. "I love you," he said quietly. He tried to not divert his gaze when he felt himself blushing under Puck's scrutiny. He had never said it first.

Puck hold Kurt's hand closer and his lips slowly stretched into his dopey smile. "You mean that?" he asked, because no one had ever told him.

"Yes."

Puck's smile grew bigger. He leaned closer and, against Kurt's lips, murmured, "I apologize for any skipping tracks."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "I only pray you never leave me behind because good music can be so hard to find…" and then kissed him.


End file.
